Golf bag sectioning and organizer structure has been available in the prior art as exemplified by the U.S. Pat No. 4,181,167 of unitary construction Similarly, U.S. Pat Nos. 5,094,345; 5,255,781; as well as accessory structures US Pat Nos 4,804,121 and 5,269,410 have been employed in the golfing sport.
The prior art has heretofore failed to indicate the utilization of a readily snap-fit, retrofit structure as employed by the invention setting forth advantages over the prior art not having been available hereto in the retrofit and compartmentalizing of a golf bag member.